


Is that my shirt?

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, all the smutty tags, filthy filthy smut, so much filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: "Is that my shirt?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Thomas just grinned, tossing his hoodie on the back of a chair and advancing on James.“It might be,” he admitted with a smirk, easily crawling onto the bed and over James, stealing a kiss as James hands fisted in the shirt.“You stole my fucking shirt,” James muttered, his hands running over the soft cloth. “You'll stretch it out.”





	Is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelastatlantean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastatlantean/gifts).



> WOAH Smut. It got out of hand. ENJOY SIS.

 

James had never imagined when he met Thomas that he was such a closet geek. James wore his inner nerd with pride, shirts with logos and quotes from pretty much any sci fi show ever made every day without fail.

Thomas on the other hand was quieter about his love of sci fi. He wore plain shirts, didn't have a tattoo of the U.S.S Enterprise on his shoulder, or a collection of original VHS tapes. But, that didn't mean he couldn't match James quote for quote when they got going. They'd once recited the entirety of episode IV at each other like a heated argument across the living room. The sex that followed had been spectacular.  
  
All in all, given their outward differences, it was quite a surprise to James, who, since he worked nights, was just waking up when Thomas came in to their large studio apartment from his own work, saw what Thomas was wearing. Still half asleep, his eyes snagged on Thomas t-shirt, dark grey with a screen print of the poster for Empire Strikes Back and James squinted, willing his brain into functionality.  
  
"Is that my shirt?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Thomas just grinned, tossing his hoodie on the back of a chair and advancing on James.

“It might be,” he admitted with a smirk, easily crawling onto the bed and over James, stealing a kiss as James' hands fisted in the shirt.

“You stole my fucking shirt,” James muttered, his hands running over the soft cloth. “You'll stretch it out.”

The shirt was about two sizes too small on Thomas, clinging to him like a second skin and James was a having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight, since any blood that had been lingering in his brain when he woke up was traveling south at lightning speeds.

“I'd rather you stretch me out,” Thomas whispered with a filthy grin and James' breath caught as his hands slid down to Thomas' ass and squeezed, dragging the other man against him as he arched up for a deep kiss.

“Get your jeans off then,” he said breathlessly and Thomas scrambled off the bed, kicking away his shoes and peeling the skintight jeans town his legs, never taking his eyes off James. James licked his lips at the sight, tugging the covers off and shoving them away, loosely fisting his cock as he watched.

Grinning, Thomas knelt back on the bed, sliding one leg over James as he lined their cocks up. He was still wearing the shirt and James found he really, really didn't mind. Instead he put both hands on Thomas, trailing down his back to his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, groaning when he found that not only had Thomas been wearing skin tight jeans at work all day, he was also wearing his favourite blue plug, the one that kept him stretched just enough to be on edge all day, building the anticipation until James slid into him.

“You filthy, filthy man,” James growled, rubbing the end of the plug and shifting it so Thomas moaned as it rubbed inside him. “Did you think about this all day? Did you think about coming home and having me fuck you?”

Thomas nodded, his breath heavy and his eyes glazed. His hands rested on James' stomach as he slowly pushed his hips back, chasing James' fingers. James hadn't been home yet when he left for work that morning, so he'd taken his time in the shower, stretching himself until the plug slid in easily, dressing in his tightest jeans and then on a whim grabbing James' most recently worn shirt from the top of the laundry pile and pulling it over his head. He'd been followed by the scent all day, every time he moved, and combined with the pressure in his ass he'd nearly come in his pants several times. Only the thought of getting home to James had kept him going throughout the day.

“Jesus,” James groaned as he worked a finger in beside the plug, feeling slick of the lube around it and knowing at some point during the day, probably recently, Thomas had to have added more. He pushed his finger in as far as he could, rubbing all around the plug before he slid his finger out and teasingly slowly worked the plug free. The slick sucking sound it made shouldn't have been anything attractive but the sound went straight to James' cock and he moaned, rutting up against Thomas.

“Don't,” Thomas groaned as James reached for him again after tossing the toy aside. “Just get in me, I don't need anything else.”

“You sure?” James asked, only to have Thomas nod, shifting his hips so he was rubbing James' cock along his hole. Groaning, James grabbed Thomas' ass with both hands and spread him open, rubbing his cock along his slick opening to catch the lube leaking out, before he tilted his hips and slid in with ease, a long guttural moan tearing from his throat as Thomas sank down on him, shuddering.

“Fuck, fuck James, it's so good,” Thomas moaned, fingers tightening against James's chest as he rocked his hips, desperate for friction.

“God, you're so beautiful,” James managed to gasp as he planted his feet and began to tilt his hips up sharply, keeping the angle to avoid Thomas' prostate, causing the man above him to whine in frustration.

“James,” he cried, eyes squeezed shut as he shook, his cock red and dripping where it rubbed along James' stomach with every move. “God, James please, I've thought of you in me all day, please fuck me, please.”

James grunted, tilting his hips as he sped up, thighs slapping against Thomas' ass with every thrust, his cock sliding over Thomas' prostate with every move. Thomas screamed every time he hit that little bundle of nerves, each time growing louder and louder until James slowed, one hand sliding up to Thomas' neck and thumb brushing over his adams apple.

“Open your eyes,” James said huskily. “Let me see you.”

“James,” Thomas moaned, forcing his eyes open, blue meeting green as he drove himself back on James' cock, wanton and desperate.

“How badly do you want to come?” James whispered, fingers trailing through Thomas' hair. A broken please was all Thomas managed and James snapped his hips sharply, hand tightening around the back of Thomas' neck, watching as he arched his back, hips moving furiously as he met each of James' thrusts.

“Come for me, Thomas,” James whispered and the sound of his voice, rough with need, sent Thomas over the edge as he came hard, spilling across James' chest and stomach as his cock pulsed and he writhed above James. James groaned as he watched Thomas come, his hips never slowing their movements as he fucked him through it. Finally, when Thomas slumped on his hands, shaking hard from his orgasm, James rolled them and hooked his arms under Thomas' knees, spreading him wide and fucking into him, drawing a pleased shout.

“Fuck, James, that's it, come inside me, please,” Thomas groaned, fingers latching in James' hair and tugging him down to kiss him hard. James gave a deep cry as Thomas tugged sharply on his hair and bit his lip, the tiny amount of pain just enough to send him over the edge with a shout. He froze, buried to the hilt as his release washed over him and Thomas tilted his hips in slow movements, milking him through it until James was so sensitive he had to pull away, collapsing on Thomas' chest and seeking out his mouth.

They kissed lazily for a long time until James had gained back enough mental presence to trail his fingers up Thomas' legs and slip two fingers into him, rubbing around lightly, playing with his own come mixed with the lube. He knew Thomas loved it, loved how dirty they got in the bedroom and sure enough, Thomas moaned and arched his hips, his eyes springing open and once more filled with fire.

“I need a shower before I go to work,” James said with a small smirk. “And you need to put that in the hamper,” he said, glancing down at his shirt. It had fallen victim to the mess between them and Thomas moaned, running his hand across James' chest before trailing his fingers up to James mouth, watching as he sucked the taste from them.

“What am I going to do with you?” James asked with a sigh, feeling dirty and debauched and utterly sated as he happily pillowed his head on Thomas' shoulder.

“How about you put me in the shower, clean me up, then fuck me up against the wall,” Thomas said, hands stroking up and down James back. “Then when you've come in me again, you can slide the plug back in and leave it there while you go to work and I'll be ready for you when you get home.”

“Jesus christ,” James groaned, more than willing to go along with this idea. “You're going to be the death of me.”

“But you'll die happy,” Thomas said smugly. James just rolled his eyes as he kissed Thomas soundly, before dragging them both from the bed and into the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
